Samcedes: The Series
by Yinx1
Summary: Samcedes is the first in my series. I wrote this right after the New York episode. I find if you listen to the songs as you read makes the experience way better. It is also my very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Did we miss something…did Sam and Mercedes relationship seem to come out of nowhere? Well here is what I think how the relationship developed. This happens during the episode _"Funeral"_. This is chapter one of at least six chronicling the Mercedes and Sam relationship. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fanfic so please ignore misspelling and grammar errors had to get it all out before I forgot it. Enjoy some Samcedes and Pizes!

Chapter One:** Coffee and Blueberry scones **by Oluyinka

Practice! PRACTICE! How dare he, Mr. St. James say to Miss Diva that she dare needed to practice her craft? She owned her craft unlike Miss Hobbit walking out on stage now. Rachel's craft owned her and that's why Jesse liked her. Dragging the microphone off stage, she saw Sam Evans walking towards her with his hands in his ash jeans pockets with his cute lopsided smile of his.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?", she asked.

"Everyone was talking about how much of a jerk Jesse was last year I just wanted to see if it was true" he replied smiling at her.

"Well what do you think? Were we wrong?" Mercedes asked putting the microphone back with the others.

They both could hear Rachel Berry start to sing her melancholy Barbara Streisand song from Funny Girl. Dayom, she sounded great.

Sam chuckled "I can see where some might say that".

"Did you hear what he said to me needing to practice?" she asked.

"Yeah I heard, but in his defense isn't it what makes Rachel, Rachel right? I mean I've seen her MySpace blogs and that's all she does" Sam said.

Mercedes glared at him. "That may be so…" her voice trailed off lost in thought.

Jesse was right and Mercedes knew that the only way to get what she wanted was to practice her craft. "BlogSpot here I come" she thought. She looked at Sam wanting to thank him for showing her the light.

"But I liked your song better, you sounded way better than her even without practice" Sam said taking a step forward to her. He shoved his hands in the sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Thanks" she said blushing. She glanced around to avoid eye contact and saw Kurt and Santana entering the auditorium.

"Um… I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee sometime" Sam said almost in a whisper.

This brought Mercedes attention back to Sam. "With who?" She asked.

"Err… me, Puck, and Zizes" he said making a mental note to ask Puck and Lauren to come along.

"Sure, I guess" she said smiling "I should go Rachel is almost done singing" she turned and followed Kurt out from backstage.

Sam smiled after her then ran out the door to ask Puck and Zizes to coffee.

The Lima Bean was packed as usual this time of night. Couples sat reading magazines and books to each other sipping coffee. "I can just gag"- Mercedes thought to herself "but it would be nice to share a drink with someone special. Someday" she told herself and sighed deeply.

"So… I'll get the drinks" Sam said "Mercedes want to come with?"

"Sure"

"We'll get the seats" Puck said.

"Trouty Mouth, medium caramel frapp no whip, some kind of scone or crumpet with blueberries and an espresso for my guy" Zizes ordered at Sam.

"My woman knows my order, nice" Puck said wrapping his arm around Lauren and walking off to find seats.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled "They are the weirdest but cutest couple I've ever seen".

"Yeah they do seem to have something special" Sam said standing a little closer to her hoping she wouldn't notice and kind of hoping she would.

"So Sam, are you, or are you not going to tell me why you asked me here?" Mercedes said crossing her arms looking up at him.

"Um… well you seem like a groovy gal, I just want to get to know you better. I mean we had fun at prom right?" Sam said hopefully.

"Yes we did. It was the best night of my life, thanks for asking me to dance." she said blushing a bit. Wait a minute did he just call me "gal" -she thought- and use the word "groovy" in the same sentence.

They moved up in line.

"It was no problem; actually I had wanted to ask you out for a while now, Mercedes." Sam said giving her his shy goofy smile

"Why"? She asked him taking a few steps back and looking at Sam skeptically.

"Why not… I mean your awesome, smart, a brilliant singer and I never heard you sass anyone who didn't deserve it, unlike my ex" he said this last part quietly.

Mercedes thought back to when Sam was dating Santana. Actually she had forgotten about that it was so quick and now that Santana was pinning over Brittany it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Mercedes…" Sam said starring at her "What do you say?"

"I don't know, Sam. With nationals coming up and the end of the school, it feels like forever since I've been in a classroom. I'm not sure if a relationship is what I want right now. I just don't want to get hurt" she said softy turning to step closer to the counter as the line moved.

"Look Mercedes I'd never hurt you… I've been hurt to many times myself this year. Can we hangout more, at least"? he asked hopefully.

"Of course, Sam, you're my friend I won't deny you all this jelly" she said stepping up to the counter to order their drinks.

Sam laughed, he was stuck in the friend zone but she gave him hope. They were going to New York next week and wasn't New York where dreams come true. At least that's what Kurt or Rachel said. One way or another New York was his chance with Mercedes and he wasn't going to give it up.

Across the room Puckerman and Zizes eyed the two in line.

"What's up with them?" Lauren asked Puck.

"I'm not totally sure" Puck said looking back and forth between Sam and Mercedes talking in line. "He came rushing up to me at school asking if we wanted to go get coffee with him and Ms. Divalicious. I could tell he was kind of desperate so I said yeah'".

"Well we did get some free four dollar coffee out of it". Lauren said "They are rather cute together. I wonder…" her voice trailed off.

"Whatever is going on it won't say secret for long" he whispered as Mercedes and Sam started walking towards them smiling and laughing, carrying trays laden with coffee and blueberry scones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Here is chapter two. It contains what happens on the bumpy New Directions flight to New York. There is some Brittany too. Enjoy

Chapter Two: **Monkey Pox** by Oluyinka

"Guess what guys"- Mr. Schue said- "We have first class tickets to Nationals".

"How did you get that Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked in amazed voice.

"Well, we all have to sign this card and thank my ex-wife, Terri for complaining about a false case of monkey pox" he grinned.

"Wait is monkey pox even real?" Tina asked.

"Yes they are very real, Lord Tubbington got them from a bird he was dating last week"- Brittany chimed- "I had to sell the babies on the eBay black market".

Everyone turned and looked at Brittany.

"What" -she asked looking around surprised at the response she was getting- "I sold a pup yesterday to some Arab prince in Libya. I think his name was Quaffle..."

"Anyway" Mr. Schue said bringing the choir back from their Brittany talk coma. "I took the liberty and assigning you guys seats".

"Last time I checked I could pee and poo on my own. Why do we need assigned seating?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"I assigned the seating on those that worked together the best for writing our original songs for nationals" he said matter-a-fact.

He started distributing the tickets out; the seating was as follows:

Puck and Lauren, Mike and Tina, Rachel and Finn, Quinn and Santana, Mercedes and Kurt, Artie and Brittany, Sam and Mr. Schue.

The room became loud as Quinn made it known that Rachel and Finn were the most obvious choice to put together because of regionals last year. Plus the kids were pinning over the window seats.

"Mercedes you know I love you like a sister from another mister and knowing that I won't dare try to take your window seat" Kurt said to her admits all the arguing.

"Thanks Kurt" she said smiling.

"All right people!"- Kurt yelled-"This is how it's going to go down".

The room grew quiet. Mr. Schue chuckled softly to himself "Leave it to Kurt to command a crowd".

"Who here has actually flown on a plane before?" Kurt asked his peers.

Mike, Tina, Quinn, Lauren, Artie and Sam raised their hands.

"All-right, you guys get an aisle seat if it's okay?" he asked.

They all nodded and chairs squelched as the got up to exchange tickets.

It's now or never Sam said to himself getting up and walking across to room to Kurt.

"Kurt I'll trade seats with you" he said.

Kurt handed over his ticket then traded again with Finn after Quinn started whining again.

"So, it looks like we are going to be plane buddies, my lady" Sam said to Mercedes sitting down next to her.

She laughed "Yes it does appear so, my good sir".

Ever since their coffee date at the Lima Bean, Mercedes and Sam had been spending more time together. They talked almost every night; Sam even texted her during the school day and the last weekend in Ohio before nationals. Sam had begun introducing Mercedes to what she called "white soul" artists like Robin Thicke, Jason Mraz, and Weird Al. The club boarded the plane "Oohing and Awing" at the first class amenities. Everyone found their seats and Sam helped Mercedes to put her overnight bag into the overhead compartment, then they sat down. Kurt and Artie were in front and two business men across the aisle and behind a golden anniversary couple. Sam was very pleased with the company around them. The plane began to taxi out of the gate. Sam looked over at Mercedes, where a tension fear was plastered on her face.

"How are you doing?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I… I don't think I can do this Sam" she replied starring out the window and digging her nails into the armrests.

"Here" Sam said pulling her hand away from the rest and placing hers in his. He intertwined their fingers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Mercedes lend her head back and closed her eyes, peaceful now than a few seconds ago.

"I think you can look out the window now" he whispered to her.

She opened her eyes and saw that they were gliding and few feet off the ground. She burst out laughing.

"That was…was the takeoff?" She asked looking out the window grinning from ear to ear.

Sam laughed "Yeah that was takeoff give or take".

"Good Morning Passengers, this is your pilot Captain Stevens and co-pilot Mac Gregger." said a deep voice over the PA system. "I'd like to welcome New Directions who are going to New York on their first trip Glee Nationals"

There was shatter spray of claps while the New Directions squealed, hollered, and clapped.

"We are none stop to New York so sit back and relax and enjoy the flight folks".

"Lord Tubbington would have loved that, he likes it when a mysterious voice talks down to him" they heard Brittany say.

"Thanks Brittany" – Mr. Schue said- "Okay everyone get to work with your partner I would like at least one verse and a chorus by the time we land."

Mercedes and Sam pulled out their rhyming dictionaries and a notepad.

"So any ideas on where we should start?" Mercedes asked turning to look at Sam.

"Um… actually no… but maybe we can get some inspiration from this" he said reaching and grabbing a copy of _Sky Mall_ from the pocket.

"Err, what's that?" Mercedes asked pointing to the cover of the magazine.

"Let me introduce you to the What-the-hell-is-that-and-why-would-I-ever-need-this? Magazine" Sam said in his best Bob Barker impression "Here on the cover no less do we have a big foot statue for your front or back lawn. It stands a mere 3 feet tall or you can have a life-size version. Contestant Mercedes Jones would you like to see either of these in your yard and how much do you want to pay for it?" He made a fist as his mic and shoved it in Mercedes face.

Mercedes covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud; only when she had sub-come to just giggles did she answer.

"I would like neither, Alex"

"I'm Bob" Sam chuckled correcting her.

"Oh, sorry Bob, I would like neither and price twenty-five dollars."

"Oooo sorry, the price is 80 to 120 dollars" Sam said.

"What! Are you serious" Mercedes squealed grabbing the magazine out of Sam's hands and flipping through till she found the Yeti page.

"People, real alive people actually buy this" she said screwing up her face as she looked at the pictures.

"It does keep on surprising me as well" Sam said "Here we'll look at rich people stuff together".

Sam put his and Mercedes food table down and spread the mag between them.

They spent a good time looking at the magazine guessing prices and laughing at the models of furniture and odd lawn care.

Suddenly the plane dropped. Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand as they both looked outside. The sky was an inky gray color and the plane began to shake.

"We are sorry folks but New York has some stormy weather and we are experiencing some turbulence." Captain Stevens said-

"NO!" Puck said sarcastically.

"We are going to try our best to get around it; so, please stay seated and buckle up."

"Sam" Mercedes whispered "Does this happen a lot too"

Sam shifted and put his arm around her and held her hand.

"How about I tell you the story of Star Wars episode IV: A New Hope?" Sam asked.

The plane dropped again.

"What…what happened to episodes one through three?"

"Well they're really lame and didn't add to the story at all" he answered.

"Well, I know what's going on?"

"Um maybe but I think Weird Al said it best" he cleared his voice and began singing.

"A long, long time ago  
>In a galaxy far away<br>Naboo was under an attack  
>And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn<br>Could talk the federation in  
>To maybe cutting them a little slack<br>But their response, it didn't thrill us  
>They locked the doors and tried to kill us<br>We escaped from that gas  
>Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass<br>We took a bongo from the scene  
>And we went to Theed to see the Queen<br>We all wound up on Tatooine  
>That's where we found this boy<p>

Oh  
>My my this here Anakin guy<br>Maybe Vader someday later  
>Now he's just a small fry<br>He left his home  
>And kissed his mommy goodbye<br>Sayin'  
>"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"<br>"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"…

Mercedes laughed through the song she couldn't believe that there was a song about Star Wars!

"All right everyone we will be landing shortly." the PA said.

Mercedes looked up at Sam who smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Sam" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was my pleasure" he said back and kissed her forehead.

None of this action went unnoticed. Kurt and Artie who were both looking at a mirror that was pointed right between their seats saw everything.

"When do you supposed this happened" Artie whispered to Kurt.

"I don't know…I mean I'm supposed to be her best friend and then this Lady Lips comes out of nowhere" Kurt stammered clearly confused.

"They do look cute together" Artie said looking through the glass at the snuggling couple.

"I just know this Mr. Lips better not hurt her or he will face my wrath" Kurt hissed.

Artie laughed agreeing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

This is chapter 3. It begins the night before their Nationals performance. Mercedes and her best friend Kurt enjoy some "dancing in the streets" of New York City with a nice song at the end. Enjoy

Chapter 3:** What you do to me **by Yinx

Mercedes closed the hotel doors quietly to the girl's room. She turned inhaled deeply and walked past the guy's room quickly and punched the down arrow of the elevator. She was going to have her adventure tonight. The elevator doors opened and she got in; she thought she'd go to time square first and maybe sing her heart out for all to listen. The doors opened, not believing the luck she was having and was out the front doors in minutes. She took a deep breath only the cough it out seconds later.

"Won't be doing that again" she said out loud to herself.

"Why the smog doesn't agree with you" Kurt's voice drawled from behind her.

Laughing she grab Kurt's hand started walking from the hotel.

"I want to go to Times Square" she said.

"But we were just there this morning" Kurt insisted.

"I know, but its night now; this is the time where the magic starts".

They arrived at the square a short time later. A street band was playing Janet Jacksons _All Nite_ and some people stopped to dance and sing-a-long.

"Come on, Kurt" Mercedes said.

Both of them started dancing and singing. They were having so much fun when Kurt looked up and saw 1:05 AM on the digital clock he yanked Mercedes arm pointed up at it and the two took off running back to the hotel.

They walked casually, as to not draw attention to themselves, back inside the hotel. The live lounge band had started to play the intro to Lena Horne's _Stormy Weather_.

"Kurt" Mercedes said stopping and turning to go into the lounge "I have to go see this ".

Kurt nodded "I'll cover for you" he said.

Mercedes walked into the smoky 1940 era lounge and immediately fell in love. An usher sat her towards the middle of the room. A Lena Horne look-a-like had started to sing the song; Mercedes closed her eyes and nodded her head to the tune. When the song ended she gave the lady a stand adieu. She was no Lena Horne but she sure was close. A man came up and spoke into the mic

"Tonight we have a dedication to a very lucky girl in the audience" he said.

Mercedes watched as the man stepped back and Sam came into the spotlight.

"Sam" she said a little too loud.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Mercedes Jones" Sam said into the mic and gestured toward her.

A dim spot light rested on Mercedes. "How did he know I was here?" she asked herself. Sam strummed his guitar and started playing.

"Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me…

He, Sam Evans was singing to her. Finally saying the words he wanted to say to her since he saw her sing about this city on the first day of school. He had gotten caught up in the popularity of Quinn and Santana, but every time she even looked his way he got butterflies no matter whom he was with. And now she would know how he felt.

… Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all…

Sam, a boy that wasn't Kurt was singing to her that he loved her. Could she be hearing right? No, she must be dreaming! Mercedes pinched herself and closed her eyes but hearing the music and seeing Sam up on stage starring at her and…Yes, he was sing to her! She felt tears in her eyes as the whole Cinderella moment from prom came back to her.

… Our friends would all make fun of us  
>And we'll just laugh along because we know<br>That none of them have felt this way  
>Delilah I can promise you<br>That by the time we get through  
>The world will never ever be the same<br>And you're to blame…

Sam starred at her, the emotion in her face told him what he wanted know all this time. This was the best night of his life sing a love song to the girl of his dreams. Kurt or Rachel was right New York is the place where dreams come true.

… Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

How Sam pulled off his surprise solo for Mercedes.

Chapter 4: **Almost** by Yinx

Sam had just finished helping Finn to seduce Rachel. FAIL. But as Sam walked back to the hotel he lagged behind the others and bummed Finn. He thought of what he had told Finn back in the hotel room. "If I was in love with a girl and wasn't homeless, I'd totally go for it". Mercedes had a special way about her. She had been great friend to him these past weeks, and what they shared on the plane he would remember forever. He had kissed her, well on the forehead, but a kiss none the less and she didn't pull away or wipe is off. Sam sighed heavily what was he to do to win the fair lady's heart?

The group had reached the hotel, as Sam walked across the lobby he heard an old timey song being sung from the lounge area. The music seemed to sink into his soul as if it was calling to him. He told the others that he would be right there as he walked in to the lounge.

"Don't forget curfew" Mike said.

He nodded as the elevator doors opened showing Kurt and Mercedes in a deep conversation. Sam step into the shadows of the lounge and watched them walk past.

"I wish I had what you and Blaine have, Kurt" he heard her say "Someone who would sing me a song, I want it to be magical like you see in the movies".

"You will meet him someday" Kurt said determined. The best friends walked on and out into the night.

'"Someday', what if she had already met him, met me" Sam thought. The idea hit Sam like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he not seen what he had to do before. He rushed over to the front desk. "Can I speak to the manager" he asked the clerk. A few minutes later he was explaining his plan to Mr. Robertson who was grinning ear to ear.

"I do believe that can be arranged" he said smiling "At least one guy each year wants to sing in our lounge to his girlfriend and being such a hopeless romantic myself it does bring me much joy to watch it unfold."

Smiling, Sam handed over a picture of the glee club at Christmas time and pointed out Mercedes. Mr. Robertson motioned for a bellhop and told the clerk to get the lounge manager on the phone.

_

Sam sat backstage strumming the guitar he got from one of the band members, lightly to the melody in his head. Curtis the lounge manager came up to him.

"She just walked in" he said grinning at Sam knowingly.

Sam heard the start of "Stormy Weather" and his stomach knotted.  
>It was now or never. He stood and paced the floor for the duration of the song. He swallowed hard as he heard his name. The spot light shown brightly in his face and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. He saw her sitting in the middle of the room smiling at him.<p>

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Mercedes Jones" he announced gesturing towards her. A few people turned and looked at her as a dim spotlight incased her. He strummed the guitar and began to sing.

Offstage now Sam braced himself for what Mercedes would say. Curtis walked with Mercedes showing her where Sam was.

"You made a very hard case for yourself Sam Evans" she said as she approached him.

"What is the verdict, judge" he asked.

"This is all very new to me, Sam" she whispered "No one has ever sung a song to me. Did you mean what the lyrics said"?

"Yes, every word" he answered stepping closer to her.

"Did you mean it when you sang 'Lucky' with Quinn"?

Sam was taken aback. He thought back to when he sung that song. He had sung it because Quinn wanted him to. He had cared for Quinn but she didn't make falling in love with her easy. In fact he hadn't love her at all just the idea of her.

"No" he replied "I cared for her but I'm falling in love with you"

"I think I am too" she breathe "But I don't want this...whatever is starting between us...to ruin are friendship. You mean more to me than this and I don't want to throw it away for a good season of snogging".

"It won't be just a season, Mercedes" he said cupping her face with his hands. He leaned down and just when he was about to touch her lips for the first time, they heard Mr. Schue calling their names.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Always **by Yinx

They had lost. Coming in twelfth in the competition was even more heart breaking. Back in the room they all sat quietly.

"All right if none of you are going to say it then I will" Santana said hotly "Hobbit you and Man Boobs cost us the competition."

"I'm very sorry about what happened, everyone" Finn said quietly.

"Sorry. SORRY! Oh no when you went out of protocol you crossed the line." Santana continued towards Rachel "And you Shire Person, we didn't get Sunshine because of you and now we lost Nationals because of you"!

The tension was very thick in the room. "Look Santana we placed twelfth, but we got farther than last year." Finn said.

"Twelfth, TWENLTH! Ohh no it is on like Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana took off her earrings and started across the room toward Rachel calling her out in Spanish. Quinn, Mike, and Sam held her back though they were having much trouble.

"This is too much drama for a Diva to take" Mercedes thought to herself, and she sneaked out the door. She caught the elevator and left the hotel. She started to walk reaching her destination she looked around and spotted the subway. Her mother had told her about a jazzy swing club in Harlem, and Mercedes would be damn if she didn't visit it.

The hotel room was silent once more. Santana glowering in the corner announce that she was going to bed. The girls began to file out of the room. That was when Sam realized that Mercedes was missing.

"Hey where is Mercedes"? He asked.

The group looked around the room then at Kurt.

"For once I don't know where she is" Kurt said with a worried expression on his face. "I'll call her". He dug in his bag and found his phone a dial her number. They waited in silence. "She's not picking up" he said and began texting.

"We should go looking for her" Quinn said. They agreed to change out of their clothes a meet in the lobby in ten.

Sam texted her, but she didn't answer him either. Where was she…he sent up a slight prayer and hoped that God would keep her safe because if she was safe he would need the strength of God to hold him back from clobbering her for doing this to him.

Mercedes felt her phone buzz as she was dancing on the floor with one of the professional dancers. Once the song ended she thanked him for the dance and walked off the floor looking at her phone. She had twelve miss calls and twenty text messages five of them from Sam ordering her to answer. She mass text them all: "I'm fine guys…in Harlem…at the Dancing Kat club. I'll be back soon." No sooner did she close her phone did she get another text message from Kurt and Sam. Kurt: "We are coming to get you", Sam: "I'm coming to get you." She rolled her eyes and looked at the time on her phone, she had only been gone a couple of hours. They need to ease up a bit and stop keeping tabs on her like she was a child. She was going to enjoy her last night in New York and be damned if anyone would take it away.

Thirty minutes later Kurt led the throng of the glee club in to the club. Mercedes was on the dance saw them and rushed over.

"Hey guys" she smiled breathing out of breath.

"Don't you dare 'hey guys' us Mercedes Jones we were worried sick. You didn't even say where the hell you were going" Kurt said angrily tears in his eyes.

"I was coming back there was no need to send the mob after me" she replied hugging Kurt, looking at the rest of them.

"You better be glad we didn't tell Mr. Schue" Rachel said annoyed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Since you are all here we might as well have a good time right"? She asked hopefully… "Isn't this place cool"?

"Fine" Santana said leading the way into the club "I might as well get my dance on." Everyone filed passed Mercedes and seemed to begin to enjoy their time.

Mercedes felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She looked up a saw Sam.

"That stunt you just pulled Mercedes Jones isn't funny not funny at all." Sam said clinching his teeth looking down at her.

"It was only a few hours, Sam and honestly I needed a break from the room it was too much drama. I'm sorry I didn't say something" she replied.

"Come with me" he said pulling her into dark lounge area. He pick and area away from all the other glee kids. Once alone he pulled her into a tight hug. "Please don't do that ever again" he whispered in her ear.

"Why, were you worried" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course Mercedes" he whispered drawing back and looking at her. "I would have come with you".

"I know you would have, but I don't want anyone to know about this…about us" she said laying her head on his chest. "You know our friends, Sam once they got wind of us it would probably be the end of this and I don't want that to happen".

Sam nodded. "So you want to keep us a secret? Does this mean that we are official"? He asked quietly.

Mercedes looked up at him and smiled "Only if you want too. I'm game to see wherever this goes"

Sam bent down and met her lips with his. The butterflies in his stomach were no match for the fireworks in his mind and the love in his heart. He broke the kiss reluctantly "As your boyfriend I believe this 'game' will last longer than you think" he breathed.

"And as your girlfriend, I'm hoping you are right" she said getting up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips.

Sam smiled at her. "I am right" he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"We should get back" she said pulling out of his warm embrace.

Sam pulled her back and kissed her so deeply that it left both of them dizzy. "One for the road" he smiled letting her go out of the lounge first.

He watched her go out "'Secret Lovers"' he mumbled to himself. Walking out the room a few minutes later he saw Mercedes a few feet away talking to Santana and Brittany. She smiled and gave him a friendly wave. He nodded her way and started toward the bar ordering himself a coke. Puck and Lauren came up and started talking about who cool the place was. Sam made small talk back all the while keeping an eye on his girlfriend dancing with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel.

Mercedes stood linked arms with Kurt both looking up at the Congratulations 12th place.

"I wished we would have won" Mercedes said

"Me too, but there is always next year, plus I'm thinking about getting Blaine to come to McKinley" Kurt said.

"That's great he would the best edition to glee club, what are you doing this summer"? She asked as the turned to walk to class.

"Well, I'm thinking on composing a musical" he said sitting in the desk in front her.

"I think that's awesome, Kurt" she cheerily.

"What's awesome, Kurt" Sam said sitting behind Mercedes. He lend closer hoping it would seem that he was really interesting in what Kurt was saying but just to be near to his girlfriend without notice.

"The musical I'm going to write this summer" Kurt said as the class started and he turned to face the front.

"Trying out a new perfume, Cede" he whispered in her ear.

"You're a guy, you're not supposed to notice these kinds of things, Sam" she said.

"I will _always_ notice those things about you, Mercedes" Sam whispered back smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters

Rating: **PG-13**

Chapter 6: **Buttons** by Yinx

Mercedes smiled into her phone. Sam was telling her about his work day at the pizza shop. She missed him. Her family was spending a month in Florida visiting family and friends.

"Kurt and Blaine came by the shop today. They made me listen to the first draft of Kurt's musical about Pippa Middleton" he groaned.

Mercedes laughed "I take it was a horrible experience for you".

"It wasn't so bad 'til they started doing jazz squares. You'll be back tomorrow, right"? He asked.

"Of course, Sam, I believe our flight lands at three tomorrow afternoon".

"Great I get off at four you want to meet at the Lima Bean at five"?

"Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow, Sam".

"Okay bye Cede" he said and waited until she hung up first then laid back on his bed. The Evans family had gotten back on their feet somewhat. They had moved out of the motel into a two bedroom apartment. His mom had gotten a job at the mall and his dad had found work at the local plant. He shared a bedroom with his two siblings taking the upper bunk while his brother took the bottom and his sister had a single. He stuck his head over the side of the bed checking on his brother who was sound asleep. He jumped down catlike from his bunk and walked over to his trunk. He found the DC comic he was looking for. 

Mercedes and Sam had a wonderful summer together. They even hangout with their fellow Gleeks on the weekends. Their secret relationship stayed as it was and they grew closer because of it. School seemed to come too soon for the couple. Now hiding their relationship from their friends would be a little harder than it was in the summer. The first day of school came Mercedes stood outside with Kurt Blaine and Sam.

"Who are we waiting in again" Sam asked.

"Mercedes and mine best friend in primary school, Leslie" Kurt said looking at the throng of new and old students coming up the walk.

"There he is" Mercedes squealed rushing forward.

"He" Sam said. He watched as Mercedes and Kurt hugged an artsy-looking boy with dreads. His nostrils flared with a twinge of jealousy. He swallowed hard as they came over to him and Blaine linked arms.

"Blaine Sam this is Leslie Stone. He moved to Florida in 5th grade". Kurt said

"His and my parents are best friends we were born on the same day actually" Mercedes said smiling at Leslie.

"That's awesome Blaine said will you be joining the glee club"?

"He had better" Mercedes said.

"Yeah Les glee club is pretty awesome" Sam said hoping no one could hear the bitterness in his voice.

The first bell rang. Kurt Blaine took Leslie to the office to register. Sam went with Mercedes to find their lockers.

"What's wrong Sam"? Mercedes asked leaning against her locker looking up at him.

"You didn't tell me that Les was a guy" Sam said bitterly avoiding her eyes. He knew he was acting like a jealous schoolgirl but he couldn't stop himself.

Mercedes chuckled. "Sam, Les is just a friend you don't have a single thing to worry about". She held his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sam sighed "You're sure"

"Positive"

The members of the glee club were joined by Sunshine and Blaine. Mercedes sat with Kurt and Leslie while Sam sat across from them with Puck and Lauren.

"All right guys welcome back to another year of Glee club", Mr. Schue said amongst all the claps and cheers "I'd like to welcome back Sunshine and welcome Blaine and Les to the group. Now I've been on Broadway all summer so didn't have time find an opening group number. Anyone know a song that sums up their summertime?

Leslie raised his hand.

"Great Leslie, come on down" Mr. Schue said.

"Hey guys, um do ya'll know Bruno Mars 'The Lazy Song'" he asked. Blaine, Puck, and Mike raised their hands. The guys got up and sang with Les.

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything <p>

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't  
>I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie<br>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<p>

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<p>

Today I don't feel like doing anything…

Everyone cheered and Brittany and Tina began to dance.

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out

This is great  
>(Oh my god, this is great)<p>

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can…<p>

The song ended a couple minutes later.

"Wow Les I think you are going to be a great edition to New Directions, welcome" Mr. Schue said. Sam watched as Les gave Mercedes and Kurt dap as he sat down. He draped his arm on her chair.

"Okay since we got some new members" Mr Schue continued as he nodded to Sunshine, Blaine, and Les; "I would still like to have a few more members. Anyone have any ideas of how to get more to join"?

"We can sing 'Empire State of Mind', again" Mercedes suggested.

"Been there done that," Rachel said. "Besides we didn't anyone from doing that song last time".

"We got Sam" Mercedes pointed out looking at same giving him a smile and sly wave. He gave her his goofy smile back.

"We would have gotten Sunshine too if you didn't send her to a crack house" Santana complained.

"It was an inactive crack house" Rachel said back.

"Mr. Schue I think I have an idea" Les said standing back up. "Well we need to sell the glee club to the school, right?"

Everyone nodded. "Where is he going with this" Sam thought

"What helps sell and even over sell any product"? he continued

The group looked around confused.

"Sex! We have the hottest girls in the school here in this room…maybe it's time to exploit them for the mac-Goddesses they are" Les said grinning.

"Ooo, boy I like you, its about time this club got some sex appeal, I'm game" Santana said.

"Me too" said Brittany.

"Wait you want to exploit our girls" Sam said, his eyes glancing to Mercedes who was looking back at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Sex sells, Sam it's the way of life" Santana drawled.

"What song would we be doing" Tina asked.

"I was thinking 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls" he answered.

"Wait aren't they a burlesque dance group" Sunshine asked.

"That sounds awesome" Tina said she nudge Mercedes.

"A Pussycat Dolls song could bring in more guys, right. They are like a sexy girl power group it's better than being the babes in the background" Mercedes said shrugging not looking at Sam.

"I for one never heard of them but if they are about a strong female sex appeal, then I'm in" Rachel said.

"Wait you guys can't be seriously thinking about doing this" Finn said standing up.

"I agree with Finn" Sam said stand with Finn.

"Well I think it's a great idea" Quinn said. "Those that don't want to do it don't have too, let's compromise on that."

"Sounds good to me" Lauren said "All those in favor of doing the dance"

Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Lauren, Rachel, Sunshine, and Mercedes raised their hands.

"All right, Kurt and Blaine will choreograph and make the outfits." Les said clapping his hands

"Mr. Schue" Sam said pleading.

"We can't go to graphic guys or we'll be cut, so tone it down Kurt, Blaine" Mr. Schue said "Will you guys be ready Wednesday"?

"For sure, Mr Schue" Kurt said "Cher, Maddona, Nicole…it is my dream come true, sexy but classy, I promise guys" he said this last part to the guys.

Mercedes could feel Sam eyes on her. She closed her locker and turn towards her boyfriend.

"I wish you hadn't agreed on doing this, Mercedes" he whispered sadly.

"It just for fun, Sam, plus how else would I be able to give my secret boyfriend a lap dance without the whole school knowing we are together" she whispered back slyly. She winked at him as she walked away.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "A lap dance, eh"

Mercedes sat nervously outside the auditorium. She could hear Les give his speech on the importance of giving the girls this kind of empowerment. "That boy could sell a wheelchair to a grandmother with a scooter" she thought shaking her head. They had agreed to show the rest of the club first to make sure that their song was appropriate.

"Girls, you look fabulous, if it don't toot my own horn" Kurt said adjusting Lauren shirt. "You guys look hot". The girls were dressed in black leggings, flirty mini skirt, and a shear long sleeve hoodie with different color corsets underneath. 

"I do look hot" Santana said looking at her compact.

"He said 'we"' Lauren scolded back.

"Okay you guys ready" Blaine said coming to get Kurt.

The girls nodded a few seconds later they hear the music start.

**Les:**

What it do babyboo

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
>I see you wanna play with a player from the hood<br>Come holla at me, you got it like that  
>Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat<br>I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
>Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown<br>You look at me and I look at you  
>I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do<p>

All the girls coming down the stairs of the auditorium sang the chorus together. The choreography was sexy and classy and not skanky at all. Chris-crossing across stage they watched as the guys jaws dropped and Kurt and Blaine dance in their chairs like proud parents.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah) <p>

**Santana:** sang her solo in the sexiest bitch attitude. Lap dancing with Artie was probably one of the highlights of his life if only he could feel below the waist.

Typical and hardly  
>The type I fall for<br>I like it when the physical  
>Don't leave me askin' for more<br>I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
>Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)<br>What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
>Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)<br>You've been sayin'  
>All the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here  
>To help take this off <p>

**Sunshine, Rachel:**

Baby can't you see (see)  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)<br>And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know… <p>

**Mercedes:** walked down the stairs of the stage maintain eye contact with Sam. She saw him swallow really hard and tried not to laugh in his face. She licked his ear on her last line of her solo and heard him groan.

…You say you're a big boy  
>But I can't agree<br>'Cuz the love you said you had  
>Ain't been put on me<br>I wonder (wonder)  
>If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)<br>If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
>What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)<br>Take a chance to recognize  
>That this could be yours<br>I can see just like most guys  
>That your game don't please <p>

**Quinn, Lauren:**

Baby can't you see (see)  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)<br>And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<p>

**All girls:**

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

**Les:**

Now you can get what you want  
>But I need what I need<br>And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
>I'ma show you where to put it that<br>PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a pussy cat  
>You roll with the big dog<br>All seven of y'all on me  
>Now tell me how ya feel babydoll<br>Quinn, Rachel, Lauren, Sunny, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany  
>You tellin' me<p>

**Brittany:**

Ha, ha... hot!  
>Ha, ha... loosen up<br>Ha, ha... yeah...  
>Ha, ha... I can't take this<p>

All Girls tore their thin hoodie and wrapped them around their waist as their last stunt. They heard Kurt and Blaine yell "TAKE IT OFF". Smiling they belted out the last of the song.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<br>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)…<p>

They were done. Mr. Schue Kurt and Blaine stood up and applauded while the rest of the guys sat clapping.

"That was awesome Girls, very playful and not too sexy. Amazing choreography Kurt and Blaine, and Les your idea is great will you gals preform it tomorrow"?

"Wait Mr. Schue Quinn said "What do you guys think"? She asked Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam.

Mercedes looked at Sam he looked like he was in some kind of pain.

"Um, Mr. Schue can I be excused" Finn asked standing up. He glanced at Rachel and put his book in front of him as he walked out. Sam did the same but didn't look at Mercedes just kept his eyes on the doors". Puck on the other hand gave the girls cat calls…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Rating: **PG-13**

Chapter 6 part 2: **Breakup?** by Yinx

Sam ran cold water over himself in the boys locker room. Mercedes had gotten him so hot and bothered he wondered if he would ever be normal again. Not even his image of Coach Beiste worked. He needed something else to calm himself down or else every time Mercedes would touch him will send him straight for a cold shower. "Okay Sam, think of anything else" he told himself and after a few minutes he was able to get out of the shower.

_

Mercedes hadn't seen Sam since the girls act which was two periods ago. She walked to lunch and was in line for her meal when she saw him sitting alone at a table near a window. She paid for her food and walked up to where he sat.

"Can I sit down" Mercedes asked quietly.

Sam nodded avoiding her eyes.

The two ate in an awkward silence.

"Are you angry at me, Sam"? Mercedes

"No"

"Then tell me, what's wrong, maybe I can help"? She reached out and touched his hand.

The moment she touched him, Sam could feel his face get hot and his pants grow tight again. "Damnit, Sam, she not a piece of meat" he thought. He tried to think of other things as he squeezed her hand gently, but it didn't work. He let her hand go breathing hard. Sam looked up from his food he smiled sadly at her. She looked worried and scared at the same time.

"Sam"? She asked again

"I need to go, Mercedes" he said rushing away from the table. He wanted to say what was going on but he didn't want to scare her away. He looked back as he exited the lunchroom Mercedes was starring, back at him sadly. "Cold shower number two here I come" he sighed.

Mercedes turned around in her seat thinking to herself "What had she done wrong... maybe it was, as she thought at the beginning of their relationship, only supposed to be for a season." She for one didn't want to be hurt again like after Kurt and slightly after Puck. She never wanted to feel that way again. She pick up her phone and texted. "We need to talk".

Sam had just finished getting dressed when his phone buzzed. He bit his lip hard as Mercedes' text made his heart drop. "We need to talk" is never a good sign.

_

The couple didn't call each other that night but Mercedes did wish him a good night by text.

The next day Sam was waiting by Mercedes locker when she got to school.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hiya back" he sighed softly he watched her close her eyes and say

"Sam just hurry up and break up with me so I can get on with my life" she whispered eyes still closed. She felt a tear on her cheek followed by a soft kiss where the tear used to be. "Don't toy with me, Sam please end this already."

"I'm not going to breakup with Mercedes, I told you that already" Sam said turning her face to face his.

"Then what's wrong with you?" she asked again.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "When you gave me that um lap dance yesterday"... Mercedes felt her face getting hot..."I got overly… err… um… overly excited" Sam whispered looking at her hoping she would know what he was talking about without him saying it.

Mercedes looked at him confused then understanding what he said she blushed. Sam gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Sam is that what you were worried about" she laughed.

"Yeah" he said sheepishly.

Mercedes playfully hit him in the arm. "Oh my God, Sam" she giggled kissing his cheek. "It is a normal bodily function".

Sam sighed gratefully, "Yeah stupid, huh".

"No, not stupid, cute and a little sweet" she blushed again turning back to her locker.

Sam turned her face and kissed her deeply as to thank her for not calling his stupidness out.

"Thank you for putting up me" he said brushing her lips with his.

Mercedes giggled against them "No problem, I think it's cute".

Sam smiled and kissed her again.

Do you see what I see, Mike" Tina said pointing at Sam and Mercedes kissing at the lockers a little way down.

Mike looked where Tina was pointing and saw the couple locking lips without a care in the world.

"Wow, it looks like he's going to swallow her face." Mike said studying them.

Tina laughed. "They are very cute together"

Mercedes was the one to break the kiss leaving Sam making fish lips where hers once was.

"Sam!" her harsh whisper pulled him out of the make out trance.

"What"? He said a little dazed.

"We are at school, Sam, and I think Tina and Mike saw us making out" she nodded over his right shoulder. Sam turned slightly seeing Mike and Tina starring at them. He swore under his breath.

"You know this is your fault, Cede" he said turning back to face her, his light green eyes flashed mischievously.

"Mine. How do you figure that one, Sam". She stepped casually out of his warm embrace and started loading up her back pack with books from her locker.

"Those sexy lips of yours can't get enough of them." Sam smiled.

Mercedes shoved him playfully. "Let's go to class, Goldie" she laughed.

They took the long way around to class as to not pass Mike and Tina who they could both feel were still watching them.

Mercedes arrive to glee club late some kid had stepped on her yellow padded leather high-tops and she had spent the last five minutes getting the smug off.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Sch…" her voice had trailed off. The glee club had left her a seat besides Sam. She cautiously walked up to Lauren and Puck "Puck can I have your seat I need to talk to Kurt about something"

"No can do, Sexy Mama, no assigned seats here, come early if you want to sit with Porcelain." Puck answered waving her away.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and with one look at Sam they both knew what had happened. "Tina told everyone".


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Summary: The world will know.

Rating: **PG**

Chapter 7: **Superman** by Yinx

Sam and Mercedes agreed over the phone that night that they should distance themselves from each other at school. They were surprised that the glee club didn't go postal on them trying to get details after the club today.

"It doesn't mean they won't" Sam sighed on the phone "just wait when we let our guard down again, they will pounce".

"You're right" Mercedes agreed.

It had been a few weeks after their locker make out session and the embarrassment with the chairs. Mercedes was at her locker texting Sam whose locker was a few steps down from hers when a bored voice said to her.

"You guys just need to come out with your relationship already." Tina said. "It's getting boring watching you two steal glances at during glee club."

"I'm not speaking to you" Mercedes snapped back.

"Look you know that I can't keep a secret for very long or hardly at all nowadays, but the whole club knows and you two should just let the world know" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sam and I have something special and every time a glee couple gets together it's only a matter of time when they will cheat or breakup over something petty." Mercedes said sadly.

"Well me and Mike are still going strong" Tina said proudly. "You and Sam think too much about what people will think of you and that's why you _will_ probably breakup".

Tina's words were harsh but true.

"Not caring about what other think of us is what makes us a strong couple and what made us last this long".

"You're right, Tina" Mercedes sighed. She had been the one that wanted their relationship a secret when Sam wanted to scream it to the world. She sighed looking past Tina to Sam who was taking to Mike at that moment. "Did these two plan this encounter" she wondered. She would talk to Sam tonight on their date anyway.

Mercedes had just finished getting dressed and was about to start on her hair and makeup when the doorbell rang. She looked at her clock it was an hour before Sam was to arrive, the boy was punctual but not that punctual. She tied her hair up in a scarf and walked downstairs to the front door. She groaned as she saw Tina, Rachel, Lauren and Kurt through the peep hole.

"What are you guys doing here" she asked opening the door.

"Slumber party time" Kurt said pushing his way into her house as the other girls followed with bags heavy with junk food.

"I do love a sleepover but I had to get ready to the library..." her voice trailed off as Tina said.

"Who are you fooling Mercedes, we all know that you have a date with Sam tonight". Tina said dumping their overnight bags on the floor.

"He won't be coming, so u might as well turn around, go upstairs and get your Sock Monkey slippers on." Rachel said unpacking the food.

"What do you mean he's not coming"? Mercedes asked worried.

"As we speak Mike, Finn, and Puck are taking Sam on a 'Boys Night Out"', Lauren said smirking.

Mercedes looked at each of her friends in shock they had commander her and Sam.

"You see this is what I was talking about" Mercedes said to Tina. She could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Calm down Aretha" Lauren said.

"We are here to give you our blessing sleepover party" Rachel said.

"What"? Mercedes asked confused.

"Ready" Tina asked the rest. They nodded.

"I Tina, Kurt, Lauren, Rachel do swear not to mess in or around Mercedes and Sam relationship. We give them our blessing hoping that they are together for as they love each other." They stated holding up their right hand.

"You guys I'm not a relation..." Mercedes began.

"Shut it Mercedes" Lauren said "Puck and I saw you guys in line when we went to the Lima Bean together".

"And Artie and I saw you two all cozy up together during the flight to New York" Kurt yawned playfully.

"Plus Finn and I saw you two kissing in the back room of the club" Rachel pointed out.

"Not to mention the hot make out session Mike and I saw in the hall a few weeks ago." Tina said lastly.

Mercedes felt her face get hotter and hotter after they all said their claims.

"You two are so cute together I honestly thought ya'll were secretly dating since you two always danced with each other in our musical numbers." Lauren pointed out.

"Okay, okay, fine we've been dating for some time now almost five months" she said grinning.

"Finally acceptance, now on to going public" Kurt squealed.

*******

Sam sat in a booth at Breadstix glaring from Mike to Puck to Finn.

"Look guys I'm all for a guy's night out but seeing that I don't have a girlfriend" he winced as he said this last part "I get a guy's night out every night."

"Cut the crap, Sam we all know that you and Sexy Mama are dating" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"What! No were not" Sam exclaimed a little too loud for the statement to be true.

"We saw you two making out at the lockers the other day." Mike said chuckling.

Sam's face reddened.

"When were you going to tell us" Finn asked.

"We weren't actually going to tell anyone" Sam confessed playing with his napkin.

"Dude, really, it's written all over your face every time she with you, you're like a love sick puppy" Mike said.

"But not the way you were with Quinn" Finn said "Mercedes must be special".

"She is. She very special" Sam said smiling.

"You should sing her a song, that's how I got her to go out with me". Puck said proudly.

"I heard that you used her to make yourself popular again." Sam said bitterly.

"Hey we both used each other to gain what we wanted." Puck snarled back.

"Anyway, what song are you thinking about doing, Sam"? Finn asked.

"'Superman' by Robin Thicke" he answered not taking his eyes off Puckerman. "I've been reading the comic to her every night over the phone."

"That's an awesome song she will love it, do you want us to help". Mike said.

"I may I need Mr. Schue to let us sing love songs". Sam said he saw the front door open and Les walked in.

Les spotted them and walked over to them. "Hey, guys what's up" he said.

"Nothing just hanging out" Finn said.

Les grabbed a chair a spare chair and sat at the head of the booth between Sam and Puck.

"So what do ya'll think is Mr. Schue next assignment?" Les asked.

"We were thinking of singing love songs to our girls" Mike answered.

"Sound cool. I actually have a couple songs I would like to sing to Mercedes" he said. Sam's head snapped up looking at Les. "And a couple more things I'd like to do to her" Les said winking at Puck.

Sam felt himself grab Les by his collar and his fist landed on Les' high cheek bones twice. Finn grabbed Sam's shoulders and leads him outside to cool off.

"Dude, are you thick, Mercedes is Sam's girlfriend, you're lucky she wasn't mine or you'd be a puddle of puss right now". Puck said following Finn who was struggling to keep Sam from finishing the job.

"For shame, didn't you hear Tina announce to the whole glee club that they were going out"? Mike stated as he follow suit.

Les just glared at them as they walked out the door.

Finn knocked on the door of Mercedes house about twenty minutes later. Kurt opened the door.

"It's the guys" he yelled back into the house. The all heard loud giggles coming from the far end of the house. Kurt backed up and let the guys in the house. They found the girls in the Jones' family room in their pjs watching some kind of Lifetime movie. Sam saw Mercedes curled in an over-sized chair. She smiled at him and motion for him to join her.

"Where are your parents" he asked lifting one leg to the other side of her and pulling her closer to him.

"Business trip" she replied laying her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

The doorbell rang again and Kurt went to go get it and came back a few minutes later with Blaine. Everyone got comfortable Mercedes and Sam in the over stuffed chair, Kurt and Blaine on one end and Finn and Rachel on the other end of the sofa, Lauren and Puck on the loveseat and Tina and Mike on pillows on the floor.

"Can we possible change the channel" Puck asked.

"No" came the chorus of the girls and Kurt's voices said in unison.

"'Mother Knows Best' comes on next" Mercedes said lifting her head to look at Puck. Puck groaned Lauren gave him a kiss which calmed him down.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your hand, Sam Evans" Mercedes whispered.

Sam swore quietly and re-told the story of Les. When he finished Mercedes kissed him softly.

"My hero" she said softly "Defending my honor, so noble of you". She looked at him lovingly.

"It was my duty to protect my lady" he said in a Cary Elwes accent from Robin Hood Men in Tights, as he kissed her back.

"Uh Oh, give it to her, Sam" Puck jeered at them. They couple blushed ignoring Puck and settling back to watching the movie.

Sam woke to patriotic music playing on the TV. He looked around the room everyone was passed out sleeping. Finn and Puck snored loudly while Lauren and Rachel answered with a heavy sigh. Sam smiled he had been so worried about how they would take him dating Mercedes and now that everyone knew the group had grown closer together they had become a family. Tonight was the best example he could think of. Mercedes shift in his arms pushing off him and laying her head on the opposite armrest. Sam took this as a chance to go to the bathroom. When he finished he found Kurt waiting for him in the hall, leaning on the opposite wall.

"What are you doing up Kurt" Sam asked.

"Waiting to talk to you in private" he replied.

Sam shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and nodded for Kurt to continue.

"Sam, Mercedes has been my best friend since third grade. I know everything about her. Mercedes maybe a hard ass diva on the outside but she has a gentle soul. And since her brother is off at college the brotherly protector speech rest on me to give. I just want you to know if you hurt her..." his voice trailed off as he stifled a sob. Sam gave Kurt a quick brotherly hug.

"I don't ever plan to, Kurt" he said. "I'm too far gone, in love I mean, to ever think doing such".

"You're a good friend and from what Mercedes has told me a great boyfriend, I was just going to give you my blessing." Kurt said wiping away stray tears. He smiled meekly and walked back to the family room.

Sam stood there moment thinking before he followed Kurt back. Mercedes had turned over again her month was partly open in a dream smile. Sam took his shoes off as he laid back down he covered them both with her Hello Kitty blanket. He pulled her close and kissed her lips softly.

"Sam"? She whispered still asleep.

Sam grinned; she knew his lips from just a touch. "Your lips looked like they needed a kiss" he said.

The corners of Mercedes mouth went up into a smile as she snuggled closer to him.

Sam sighed satisfied this is where they where meant to be.

Sam woke from his dream the next morning. It had been a good dream to; Mercedes and he were married and had a good life with a son and a girl on the way. Sam sighed smiling then frowned when he felt cold; he realized that Mercedes wasn't there. He heard chatter and giggles from the open kitchen. Then he smelt food. "Hmmm breakfast" he remembered back to his dream where they stayed in bed eating breakfast with their son as Sam read the Sunday comics in his multiple voices. He smiled again getting up and went to the bathroom and washed his face. He swore when he didn't have a toothbrush when a knock came at the door. He opened to find Mike holding a tooth brush and paste to him.

"Kurt" he said passing Sam the brush and paste.

"Thanks" Sam said as he began brushing his teeth.

"Np, dude" Mike said as he walked back to the family room.

Sam walked back and noticed that Puck and Finn were still sleep and everyone else was in the kitchen. Sam leaned against a post a watch the controlled chaos.

Mercedes, Lauren and Rachel manned the six burner gas stove laden with both fried and scrambled eggs, pan sausage and bacon. Kurt and Blaine seemed to be checking on what looked like biscuits and some kind of streusel in the dual oven. Mike was getting an assortment of juice and milk from the refrigerator as Tina set the table.

"Morning Sam" Mercedes said from behind the island stove. "Can you wake up Puck and Finn breakfast is ready" she asked grinning at him.

A few minutes later they all sat around the nook table passing around the food. Puck told everyone that this needs to be their thing "Well anytime your parents are out of town" he corrected himself. They all agreed. Once finished, Sam and the other guys shoved the girls out if the kitchen as they cleared up.

Sam waited until the girls walked up stairs carrying their duffel bags. Once he heard the door close he turned to the guys. "I want to sing my song today at the mall. He said to the guys.

"That's all cool and stuff but I have to get home to take a shower" Puck said raising his arm and sniffing his pits.

"Yeah I'm same" said Mike.

"Finn why don't you drive them home and we'll meet at the mall in two hours" Kurt said walking out of kitchen and up the stairs "I'm going up to tell the girls, what's going on."

"Sam you think I can sing a song to Kurt first" Blaine asked.

"Sure" Sam answered.

"Actually if you don't mind I think all of us should sing. They cooked us breakfast after all" Blaine said looking at each one if them.

Finn, Puck, and Mike nodded as each express they had a song in mind. Once they finish the kitchen, Blaine waved them out the door.

"Don't you have to change" Puck asked Blaine.

"Nope, brought an overnight bag".

"To a girls' sleepover"? Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm gay remember".

"Sorry I kind of forgot you and Porcelain are like polar opposite gay" Puck said leaving to house followed by Finn, Mike and Sam. Blaine could only shake his head at Puck's

The mall was pretty crowded when the girls arrived. Mercedes walked through the mall linked arms with Rachel. They came up to the railing looking out to the atrium Mercedes looked down and saw Finn, Mike, Puck, Blaine and her beloved Sam waving up at them.

The girls and Kurt waved back when Mike began to play the piano as Finn sang Barbara Streisand 'The Way We Were'. Rachel tearing up and ran down the stairs to him as he finished the song.

Next was Mike stumbling with sing 'All My Life' by K-Ci and Jojo, Mercedes heard Tina start singing along with him. Tina beamed as Mike finished the song.

Puck began strumming his guitar as Lauren turned red with embarrassment. Mercedes didn't know the song but it was really pretty.

"Kurt you know I'm a top 40 guy well let me take you back" Blaine said as 'Truly, Madly Deeply' began to play.

The song end when Mercedes realized that she was alone on the second level of the mall. Sam smiled up at her and nodded for her to come down. As she was coming towards him Sam started playing the piano. Mercedes knew this song as she stopped in her tracks looking at him. Sam began to sing:

I'm A Superman Thanks To Lois Lane  
>Kissed Away My Problems When I Went Insane<br>Fished Me From The Bottom When I Lost My Name  
>Gave Me Something I Could Live For (Something I Could Live For)<br>And Everybody Wonders What's The Change  
>They Don't Recognize Me Cause I Got So Much To Say<br>And I Never Thought That Anyone Could Love Someone  
>So Much That They Give Up On Everything<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I Will Be There To Take Care Of You<br>I Will Be There When You Cry Babe  
>I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Tell You<br>That You're Beautiful Baby

I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Run With  
>I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Dance With<br>I'm Your Lover When The Skies Turn Grey  
>Everyday Til Its Beautiful Baby…<p>

Mercedes could feel tears in her eyes as she started walking down to him again. She stopped at the other side of the baby grand Sam was playing on. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from 'ugly crying'; she sniffed as their eyes locked.

I'm A Butterfly When I'm In Your Hands  
>You Can Turn The Pavement Into White Sand<br>You Can Make A Moment A Memory In A Glance  
>And I Cant Believe Anyone Else<br>And Everybody's Talking  
>But You Always Keep Shining<br>You Never Stop Glistening Babe  
>And I Never Thought Anyone Could Love Someone<br>So Much That They Give Up On Everything…

Everyone seemed to disappear as Sam continued to sing. It was just her and him; him and her; Mercedes and Sam; Sam and Cede; Lois Lane and her Superman. Sam felt tears gather in his eyes. "Good thing I know it by heart" he thought. Mike took over playing the song as Sam got up and started walking over to her still singing:

…Your Superman Babe  
>Til It's Beautiful<br>Til Its Beau-Ooh Ooh Baby  
>Til Its Beautiful Baby<p>

There's A Million People Underneath The Sun  
>That Can Find A Million More And Never Find The One<br>There's A Girl Who Did This And A Socialite  
>Was On Magazines And Was The Shy Type Baby<br>But I'm A Superman Thanks To Lois Lane  
>Kissed Away My Problems When I Went Insane<br>Fished Me From The Bottom When I Lost My Name  
>And I Never Thought Anyone Could Ever Love Someone So Much<p>

Sam took her hands gently and began to slow dance more of a waltz. He looked down at her tears were streaming down her cheeks. He kissed them away not missing a beat in singing. Mercedes was trying hard not to cry but it was a losing battle. "God could this man be any easier to fall in love with" Mercedes wondered? Sam made her feel like she was really flying like his corny Superman movie he made her watch. They weren't corny anymore.

I Will Be There To Take Care Of You  
>I Will Be There When You Cry Babe<br>I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Tell You  
>That You're Beautiful Baby<p>

I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Run With  
>I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Dance With<br>I'm Your Lover When The Skies Turn Grey  
>Everyday Til Its Beautiful Baby<p>

Your Superman Babe  
>Til It's Beautiful<br>Til It's Beautiful  
>Til Its Beautiful Baby<p>

The song had ended as Sam pulled her into a warm embrace. They kissed as the crowd began to reappear around them. "Marry me, Mercedes Jones" he whispered in her ear. She nodded against his chest "I love you, Sam Evans, and yes" she whispered back. They kissed again as the next chapter of their love was about to start.

The End. 


End file.
